


The thing everyone seems to know

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: GWblockparty tropes [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Gwblockparty, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Usually Saturdays are grocery shopping days, but friends are coming over so they need to adjust a bit.For theGWblockparty End of Summer Tropefest 2017.





	The thing everyone seems to know

**Author's Note:**

> **Trope:** Domestic/Everyone thinks they're dating AU

“Okay, fresh onions, basil, detergent, soap and a bottle of shampoo. Check. Anything else you’d like from the store?” Heero said as he make quick notes on a pink cat-shaped memo pad Wufei had gifted him.

 

Duo sat on the edge of Heero’s table, one leg dangling while the other firmly on the floor.. “Throw in some food and beer. Have I mentioned that the guys are coming over later tonight?”

 

“Okay. What time?”

 

“I dunno. Maybe nine? Wufei and Tro can make it at eight thirty but Quatre said he wasn’t sure.”

 

“Okay.” Heero paused to look over the list again, trying to remember if their refrigerator needed stocking. “Would you mind if I pick up some more toilet paper, I think we’re running low. And hot dogs maybe? For tonight’s dinner.”

 

“Nope. Go right ahead.” Duo said readily and then grimaced. ”Do we have to eat hot dogs for dinner?”

 

“Hmmm, what would you like for dinner then?” Heero furrowed his eyebrows at Duo. The idea of eating only hot dogs also didn’t sit quite well with him, especially not when they were having friends over. “I can get some pasta and beef and alfredo sauce later.”

 

“Nah, never mind that. I don’t feel like cooking tonight. Have you seen my shift? I feel like I’d be dead on my feet by the time I clock out. And I doubt you have time to whip up something quick. Aren’t you on that Basil case? How about take-out? We can get some Thai, that whatsitname we went last month. They have some great spicy stuff. I’m sure the guys won’t mind.”

 

Heero nodded. “Understood.” He quickly crossed ‘hot dogs’ off his list and added ‘Thai take out’ beside the note. “Anything else before I forget?”

 

Duo raised his eyes to the ceiling, looking thoughtfully. When nothing came to mind, he shrugged. “Dunno. Nothing comes to mind.” He dug out his wallet and took out the card. “Here, use my card.”

 

Heero shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll pay. You can do the groceries next week.”

 

“Roger.” Duo saluted without a fuzz and slipped his bank card back into his wallet. “I’ll text you if I remember anything else for our groceries.” Duo patted Heero on the shoulder as he turned on his heels and made his way out of the office. “Well, gotta go. I’ll see you later tonight. Bye.”

 

“Stay safe.” Heero called out after him and received a distracted wave in response.  

 

Once Duo was out of sight, Heero added “cooking oil” and “kitchen towels” at the end of the memo. Maybe he should add some eggs and orange juice. Oh yeah, bread. Need bread for sandwiches.

 

“Heero.”

 

It’s only when he heard his name that Heero realized he had forgotten something. Or rather someone.

 

“Relena? Oh!” His eyes widened when he finally raised his eyes from the memo to look at the laptop screen where Relena was staring back at him in amusement. “Sorry. I forgot. I didn’t mean to ignore you. That was Duo, by the way. We’re just discussing for tonight’s dinner. You’re invited as well. If you’re free tonight.” He babbled.

 

Relena’s eyes were twinkling with mirth as she brought a cup to her lips and sipped. “Oh, don’t mind me. You seem to be having so much fun there.”

 

Heero winced. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

 

Relena waved it off with a flap of her hand. “I’ve still five minutes to go before my meeting.”    She rested her elbows on the desk and laced her fingers together. “Tell me, Heero.” She said seriously. “There’s hearsay buzzing around both you and Duo. Are they true?”

 

He blinked. “I’m sorry, are you asking me about rumors?”

 

“Are you two together?”

 

His face burned. “No--Duo and I--”  

 

“Oh dear.” Relena’s smile turned remarkably evil. “Duo mentioned you two went somewhere last month. As in together. A date! Was it one? Not a date? No? This is just marvelous!” She gleefully pulled out her personal phone and tapped a number with one hand while the other wiggled goodbye. “Heero, I’ll talk to you later next week. Bye~ why hello, Dorothy. You would not believe what I just heard from He--”

 

Then the video feed cut off before Heero could demand an explanation.

 

*

 

“It’s the way you two act around each other.” Trowa said solemnly later that night, popping popcorn into his mouth while he lounged lazily across the couch.

 

“Wait a sec, you two aren’t actually together?” Quatre demanded from beside him. “Why the hell not?”  

 

“Could’ve fooled us.” Wufei snorted, shoving a hand into the popcorn bowl and flick one stray kernel at Quatre when Quatre’s knee shoved his shoulder.

 

“Is it because you’re shy?” Trowa prodded. “This is Duo we’re talking about. I thought you were _very_ comfortable with each other. Didn’t you say you could talk about anything and everything with him?”

 

“Don’t worry, Heero. I’ve the perfect date plan for both of you. Let me get my notes first-” To Heero’s horror, Quatre rapidly tapped his phone screen with his pinky, trying to avoid getting his oily fingers on the surface and he pulled up a document.

 

“I told you we should’ve ordered some _toys_ for them.” Wufei grumbled.

 

“You’re just mad because you lost the bet.” Trowa flicked a popcorn at Wufei’s head.

 

“Didn’t you lose a chunk too?” Wufei elbowed Trowa in the ankle.

 

“It’s all for a good cause.” Trowa said loftily.

 

“You’re all the worst friends ever.” Heero grumbled. “I need new friends.”

 

“That’s what Duo would say! See, you’re even saying things you wouldn’t normally say. I think that’s brilliant!” Quatre beamed. “So where’s Duo anyway?”

 

The door handle rattled with the sound of clinking keys and then Duo stepped in, “Hey guys, sorry, I’m late. Got caught up with work. And then traffic.”

 

Heero was immediately at the door as well, silently helping Duo out of his jacket and unwind the thick scarf from around Duo’s neck. “Welcome back. We ate without you though.”

 

“Aww, it’s fine. I am--” Duo checked this watch. “ _Geezus_ , about two hours late! Sorry everyone.”

 

“I’ve wrapped your dinner up already. Should I warm it up right now?” Heero asked as he hung the jacket in the foyer.

 

“Oh, thanks, Heero. You’re a lifesaver!” Duo kicked off his boots and quickly lined them on the shoe rack when Heero cleared his throat. “Can you also get me something cool to drink?”

 

“Iced tea with lemon slices?”

 

“Yes, my throat is parched!”

 

“Be right back.” Heero headed to the kitchen, passed the living-room and gave his friends a pointed glare. “Not a word.”

 

Duo settled on the single couch, sinking deep into the cushions with a sigh and put his feet up on the footstool. “So~~ what did I miss?”

 

“Two Clueless Specimen In Their Natural Habitat.” Wufei answered promptly.

 

“That sounds fascinating. But what is it about?” Duo wiggled his toes. 

 

Trowa and Quatre shared a look with Wufei, before they all sport identical evil smirks. “Popcorn, anyone?” Trowa raised the bowl he had been monopolizing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> At this point I'm exhausted churning so many stuff in one go and my bad title-ing. *laughs* Still one day to go.


End file.
